Some electronic systems can permit a user to interact with software applications, e.g., video games, by manipulating a remote control. For example, the systems can permit a user to interact with an image shown on a display by pointing a remote control at desired locations on or proximate to the display. Using infrared (IR) sources and photodetectors, the remote control systems can detect light produced or reflected by the light sources. The systems then can determine the location to which the remote control is pointing based on the detected light. The remote control systems or electronic devices coupled thereto can then perform one or more predetermined actions.